The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1
Plot The evil ruler, Diagon, rises once again but this time more powerful and seeking revenge. Mig and Clepron have to stop him from breaking out of his dimension and entering there's while also trying to stop the Esoterica. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are driving down the street in Clepron's car. It is a very quiet night and no one seems to be outside, even the street lights are turned off. "Dafuq is wrong with the city?" asked Mig. "How should I know that?" asked Clepron. Just then a man in a red hood appeared in front of them and Clepron quickly swirved the car to a stop. Mig got out along with Clepron and the man didn't move. "Dude! What is wrong with you!? Are you crazy!" shouted Mig. The man smiled and more men popped out in uniforms. "Get those two," he man in the hood ordered. The people in costumes transported and kicked Clepron and Mig down from behind. "What the heck!!" shouted Clepron. Mig got up and turned into Rath and began beating the men teleporting but he also missed."LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN WEIRD TELEPORTING INHUMAN PEOPLE! RATH IS GONNA-" he shouted when he got kicked down to the ground. Clepron got thrown into the air and then kicked down in the nuts and he shouted. The man in the hood gasped and the others all felt his pain...even Rath did. He then turned into Puncherbot and floated over to the man and kicked him and then rapidly punched him. "Who are you," he asked the man. The man frowned and threw Puncherbot into the air. "WAAAAA!!!" he shouted. Clepron was left battling the guys and then he grabbed one and froze him solid. "Woah," he said. He did the same thing with the other guys and ran at the man who mysterously disappeared. Clepron aimed his guns out and couldn't find the guy until he was grabbed by one and thrown down by the neck. "You guys will not even try to stop us," the man said. "Hey! Leave him alone!" shouted Mig as Spiker. He kicked the man onto a wall and stuck him there. "Hehehe!" he shouted. He teleported away along with the other guys and Mig turned back and helped Clepron up. "Who the heck are those people?" asked Clepron. "I think they are weird ninjas from a different dimension," said Mig. Clepron frowned. "Really. Who are they," demanded Clepron. "How should I know?" asked Mig. "They man said that we can't stop him from doing something. But what?" asked Clepron. Just then a sign came down saying Flame Keepers' Circle on it. "This is the exact same clothing they were. They're the Flame Keepers' Circle AKA Esoterica," said Mig, reading the sign. "I've heard of them before," said Clepron. "They say they are going to unleash their beloved ruler tonight at the cave," reas Mig. Just then a giant meteor-spike came from the ground and launched into the sky. "I think they're over there," said Clepron. Mig turned into Cannonbolt. "Cannonbolt!!!!" he shouted. He rolled into a ball and rolled over to the cave and Clepron used his car. "Uh dude? You forgot about the car," said Clepron. "Oh shut it. I do it my way," said Cannonbolt. The two reached the cave and Mig turned back and ran into it with Clepron. They saw an old and crumbly seal there and the Flame Keepers' Circle drrilling into a crack. A light appeared in the crack. "Yes. You are almost done," said a voice, known as Diagon. Mig and Clepron were freaked and made a scene. "Hey! You are not going to let him into our dimension!" shouted Clepron. "Oh I believe we will," said the main. He ordered the other men to attack them and Mig turned into Eatle and ate rocks and blasted them. Clepron was fighting hand-to-hand with some of them and then used his laser beam to blast them onto the wall. Eatle attacked them and ran at the man. "Edward! You can't win," he shouted. He jumped up and tackled Edward to the ground and blasted him into the wall. "You little annoying species. You can't stop Diagon," said Diagon through the crack. "Oh yeah? Watch me," shouted Eatle. He turned into Warpspeed and sped at Edward and threw him at some of the other Esoterica. "I got this handled," said Warpspeed to Clepron. Just then they all got up and ran at the two. "Never mind! Help!" shouted Warpspeed. Clepron blasted a web around them so the Esoterica couldn't get in but they teleported in. "Oh great. Forogt about that," said Clepron. Warpspeed attacked the Esoterica but they kept on teleporting away. Warpspeed then turned into Iceitope and tried to freeze them. "Ugh these guys are very irritating!" shouted Iceitope. "Well no dip," shouted Clepron. Iceitope got very mad and froze the entire floor and made all the Esoterica slip and fall. Conduit Edwards got up and ran over to the driller and continued. "Nothing will make me stop!" he shouted. Iceitope turned into Wildvine and trapped Conduit Edwards in a vine tower and he laughed and turned back. "Always works," said Mig smiling. Clepron ripped the web and ran at Conduit Edwards carefully. The crack in the seal got bigger and bigger and Mig turned into Cannonbolt and rolled up at Edward. The seal broke apart and Conduit Edwards laughed. The seal cracked into small pieces and disappeared and Diagon was heard laughing. No one could see him but could only see his own dimension. "Where is he?" asked Cannonbolt. The Esoterica got up and ran outisde the cave looking up shocked. Cannonbolt, Conduit Edwards, and Clepron all ran outside too and looked into the sky and saw Diagon floating there. He was laughing sinisterly and happily and the entire gang was all shocked and freaked out for a little. To be continued.......... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Diagon (at the end; voice heard) *Flame Keepers' Circle **Esoterica Aliens Used *Rath *Puncherbot *Spiker (brief) *Cannonbolt (x2) *Eatle *Warpspeed *Iceitope *Wildvine (brief) Trivia *Diagon and the Esoterica debut in this episode since UA. *The ending of this episode if almost exactly similar to the ending of the pt.1 series finale of Ben 10 UA. *It is unknown why Conduit Edwards attacked Mig and Clepron instantly. *Clepron is confirmed to have known about the Esoterica. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10